Freyr
by FanFicDiva
Summary: Loki and his mortal flame have a child together, she comes close to death in labour and is sent back to earth to recover. Loki stays in Asgard with his new baby girl, to whom he names Freyr. Odin doesn't approve of her being there and plots for her to be kidnapped in the night, this is Book 1 of my series, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He paced back and fourth waiting to hear something. He had been so patient but not that was wearing. Every time he thought he heard something he jumped but it was nothing. Thor came rushing down the steps towards me.

"Anything brother?" He said

"Nothing." I replied, but just as I finished the sentence, Frigga burst through the door. She was carrying an empty bowl, full of red water. She handed it off to another girl who rushed to throw it out and fill it up with more water.

"Well?" He said in patiently.

"Soon, my son, we will have her here soon." She said

"An Olive?" He asked

"She seems to be having trouble, we are keeping her under heavy magic." Frigga said, as the girl rushed forward handing her the bowl, now with clean clear water, Frigga nodded, then rushed back into the room. Loki bit his fingernail off as he waited, Thor placed his hand on his shoulder, and as he was about to open his mouth, the sounds of an infant crying echoed throughout the hall. Loki and Thor glanced at each other. The doors bursts open and Loki glanced in at all of the people rushing around, he caught glance of a tiny baby because cleaned up before the shut again. Thor and Loki sat down, and waited only a few moment before Frigga walked out holding a tiny baby covered in a golden blanket.

"Loki, we must send Olive down to earth, she must be seen by her mortal doctors, she isn't taking well to our magic." She said

"And what of the baby?" He said

"For now we will keep her, but Loki, I fear Odin may send her away." Frigga said, handing the small child to Loki. He glanced down at her, then to Frigga and nodded. A few of the girls leaned forward to take the baby back, but Loki refused. They curtsied and walked away, Frigga looked on as he rubbed his finger down her tiny face.

"Thor let us get her ready for earth, Loki will you be ok?" She asked, Loki nodded, and wrapped the baby up a little more snug in the blanket. He carried her down the steps into the room where Frigga had set up a small nursery. He sat down in the rocking chair, looking down at his green eyes beauty.

"You must have a noble name, you're a princess after all." He said lightly pushing back her thick black hair.

"Freya," he said "You will always be my Freya." He fell asleep rocking her in the chair, when Frigga went to take her for a bath, she couldn't resist pausing and just staring at the moment. She had pushed for Loki to just love all his life, and in the moment she was born, he had loved no body anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freyr, my heart, my princess, there is no realm without you, there is no one that could ever come between the amount of love that I posses in my heart and body for you." Loki said as he place his helmet on Freyrs little head. She threw it off immediately, but reached up and touched his face. He looked at her with pure love in his eyes.

"Sir, Odin wishes to see you." the guard said, Loki nodded. He handed Freyr over to her nurse, and proceed to follow the guard. Odin was pacing in front of the throne, when he suddenly stopped and turn to Loki.

"Loki, you must send the child back to earth." I said bluntly

"You, you must be joking?" He said

"I wish that I was, but son you must understand the older she grows, the more dangers she becomes to Asgard." He said

"People must have told you the same about me." He snapped

"Loki, you will be ill with me, but I must stand by my choice, she belongs down there on earth, she belongs with her mother." He said

"So I…I am, I am just supposed to wrap her up, put her in a basket and send her down to earth?" He said, tears filling his eyes

"I will take the child…" He began

"You will not touch her…" Loki snapped, storming off towards Freyrs chambers, he burst through the doors, startling the nurses who had just finished bathing the child. He held his arms out and they quickly placed the baby in his arms. He motioned them to leave, as he cradled the baby in his arms. His mind was racing, but he had only one thing in mind. He laid her in her bed and starting throwing stuff into bags, if she was to be exhiled, they would have to find her first. His heart was racing as he closed the final bag. He glanced up to Freyr who was happily playing with the little toys Frigga had made for her. Her picked her up grabbing those toys, and starting heading out of the chambers. He made it halfway through the palace before he heard the soft voice of Frigga.

"You're not running because of a lie, you are running because you are scared of the truth." She said. He turned quickly and looked at her, his eyes filling with tears.

"Let me go, let us go." He said

"I do not hold you back, but these dangerous realms are no place for even a half a mortal." She said

"And I am just supposed to hand her over and forget her?" He said

"There are many ways for you to be there, trust me, let me help you." She said stepping forward putting her hands out. Loki gripped the baby a little bit tighter, it was almost as if he were holding his breath. He let out a huge gasp, his tears were pouring, he was sobbing. He knew deep down in his heart, that it would be selfish of him to keep her. That if anything happened to her, it would be all his fault. He kissed the baby over and over, even as he was passing her over to Frigga he was still trying to kiss her, even reaching out for one last touch. Frigga wrapped the baby up, she allowed her one more look at her father. She took one look at him and frowned, the tears started to well up in her eyes and she reached for him. He clutched his heart, Frigga turned around silencing the baby, she waved her hand above her face and put her in a magical sleep.

"Its for the best, my son." Frigga said leaving the palace, Loki's breathing became heavy and constant. He fell to his knees as the guards rushed around him, he threw his arms out giving off a wave of fury, knocking all the guards back. He sat in his spot heavily breathing, he looked up into the ceiling and let out the most heart-breaking scream. He fell back to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga found her way through central park, carrying Freyr. She was still fast asleep, clutching a tiny doll that Loki had made her. Frigga noticed it was wearing a tiny necklace with Freyr's name engraved on it. She had contemplated taking it, but refused to take that from her as well. She had so much taken in one night already. Frigga took care to keep herself hidden in the shadows, as she made her way into the neighbour in which Olive lived. She approached the tiny house and started rapping on the door. A light turned on, and she could hear the light foot steps of Olive. She peered out of her peephole, then through the door open right away.

"Frigga, oh my, come in.' she said ushering her in, and looking around. Once she was certain no one else was there, she closed the door.

"Frigga, this is a pleasant…" She stopped, realizing the baby. She froze, a tear fell from her eye as she tilted her head. Her hands were trembling, she reached out a pulled the blanket back, uncovering Freyrs face.

"Is, is this…" She began

"We call her Freyr, she takes a lot from her father, mischievous an all." Frigga smiled

"Loki, is he?" She began

"Health wise he is well, but right now he is not is good spirit, Odin has banished Freyr from living in Asgard, he feels she is more suited for earth, here with you." Frigga said in her calm and reassuring voice

" What if I am not enough for her." She said

"It will not be easy at first, she will be confused, but you are her mother, she will adapt." She said. Frigga held her arms out, and Olive accepted the baby into her arms right away, she held her close to her, and looked up at Frigga. She was looking at Freyr, her eyes were holding back tears.

"I must go now, Odin will expect my return." She said, turning quickly away.

"Frigga, please know that you are welcome to see her whenever you wish." She said. Frigga nodded, and left in a haste. She walked away trying to fight the urge to go back, she made it central park. Heimdall beamed her back to Asgard, but the moment she made it Asgard she could no longer contain herself. She fell to her knees. She placed her hand on her stomach and started to sob, it took her a minute but she stood up, and wiped her eyes. Heimdall looked at her, but said nothing. She curtseyed and continued on her way into Asgard.

Loki was laying in his head, her tiny blanket gripped in his hands. His stomach hurt, he could not fathom eating without her here. Frigga knocked lightly then came in, he looked up at her half hoping the Freyr would be in here arms. She looked to him and nodded, he turned his head away.

"She will be in good hands." She said

"She was in better hands." He snapped

"Loki, this was not easy for me either, but you still have to power to check on her, to see how she is doing, Heimdall see's everything." She said

"Watching her from a distance is not good enough, watching her through another's eyes is not good enough." He said

"My son your heart break has been heard around the realm, I can only attempt to mend it, but it will mend." She said. He glared up at her through evil looking eyes.

"You know nothing of how deep this wound is." He said through gritted teeth.

"You are right, but is there nothing a mothers love can't heal?" She said

"I have to have a mother first." He said in the most vicious tone. Her eyes began to water and a pity grin crossed her face, she knew he was upset, but his words burned like acid.

"I see, then what have I been to you all your life?" She said. He turned his back away from her, she nodded and quickly left his room. He stood up and tried to run after her, but she slammed his door with her magic. He turned around and wiped his face, his negative energy started to boil over, and he let out a loud scream. The energy shot off his entire body like an atomic bomb exploding. It hit everything in his room throwing it all back, even breaking the wooden furniture. He stood in the middle of everything breathing heavily, his heart finally turning the darkest shade of black, his heart finally crumbling to its last pieces. In a few days, Thor would be crowned king, and nothing would make him happier than to destroy something that would make Odin proud. Loki glared out of his window, he would come up with a plan, a plan that would get him the crown, a plan that would put Freyr back in Asgard. Loki turned and looked around his room once more, he would no longer be the good guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki began to lose sleep, his eating became less. Everyone worried for him, but from a distance. His heart was pure black now and his love had run dry. He spent countless hours in his dark room, until everyone went to bed. One evening Thor was coming from a late night out when he spotted a cloaked Loki leaving the palace. He thought it odd but decided to follow him. He followed him through a strange cave, and after a long dark travel through this mysterious cave they came out into the wooded area. He made sure to keep his distance, as he followed Loki through the wooded area into a busy street. He watched Loki enter a street full of town homes, and pick one. Just as Loki was about to pull open a window, Thor intervened.

"Loki?" he said, Loki stopped and turned around he looked crazed, but at the same time at peace.

"Thor did you follow me?" He asked

"I did, Brother I worry for you." He said

"You worry for me? But you allowed the Ole Father take my one and only love away." He said. But just as he was about to say something else to Thor the tiny sound of knocking came from the window. He glanced over to see Freyr, standing in the window. Her tiny hands were pressed against it as she looked between Thor and Loki. Her hair was full and black, it cascading down her back into little ringlet curls. Her eyes were a very pale green. Loki lowered his head and placed his hand on the window. She closed her eyes and suddenly before their eyes, she was standing on the steps. She didn't speak a word, she just looked on.

"Loki here on earth most call the kidnapping." Thor said

"Oh shut it, she's not out here, she's there." He said pointing to the room, " This is only an illusion, she's quite good." Thor squinted his eyes and noticed that the child was in fact still in the room, but hidden behind the thick curtain. Loki kneeled down and looked into her tiny face, a few tears filled his eyes. He reached out to touch her tiny hand but the illiusion vanished, he closed his fist and sat there for a few seconds longer. Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder,, but it was stiff and cold. Loki glanced up and walked towards the door.

"Loki, its maddness." He said, But Loki did not listen, he walked up to the door and knocked. He was determined to see her, even if it meant begging Olive. The door slowly opened, and there stood in the door way a teenager. She looked at Loki and her jaw dropped, she closed the door quickly. Loki looked back at Thor then was about to knock again, despite Thors pleas to just leave. Behind them a taxi pulled up and out walked Olive with a man. Olive stepped out backwards, the man and her were laughing, she was obviously three sheets to the wind.

"Olive?" Loki said. Her smile faded, and she turned around, she dropped her glass vase and purse. The man rushed around and stood in front of her, puffing his chest out, in her defence.

"Loki what are you doing here?" She said

"Puny mortal move aside." Loki said

"Loki, this is not the place, you have no quarrel with him." Thor said

"Olive, I want to see my daughter." Loki said

"Go back home Loki." Olive said

"Not without my daughter." He said. The man rushed towards Loki, standing in his face, if they were two cats, their hair would be raised.

"Look dude, she asked you to leave." He said

"Loki…" Thor warned "Let us go now." He said placing his hand on the handle of his hammer.

"I will go nowhere." He said. The guy laughed, then looked back. He pushed Loki barely nudging him forward. Out of embarrassment he turned back with a bawled up fist and swung hard, hitting Loki across the face. Lokis face turned to the side from the force, but not even a mark was left. He turned his face straight and grinned.

"You did not think that through." Loki said gripping the man around the throat and lifting him up.

"Put him down Loki!" Olive pleaded, but Loki would not listen.

"Thor do something." She hollered, rushing forward. She punched Loki over and over, barely hitting his through his leather coat, he let the man go, dropping him to the ground. The sudden rage flowing through Loki had ceased, he looked around. Everyone stood in shock, but worst of all Freyr watched from the window. She gripped the doll Loki had given her, looking at him. Olive was nursing the man on the ground, as she watched Loki turn to face Freyr in the window. She helped the man to his feet, ushering him into the town home, as she stood on the last step, he called to her.

"Olive, please." He said

"Its to late Loki, you've done enough damage," she said through gritted teeth, " I never want you around Sarah again." She said walking up onto the tiny porch.

"Sarah?" He said

"Its her mortal name, this is her new life and you were simply a small part of her last and old life, Good bye Loki." she said taking one more look at him, she slammed the door shut behind her. Loki rushed over towards the window

"You will always be my Princess Freyr" He said holding out a necklace. It was lined with golden and green pearls, the golden ones were shaped like little round roses. The large pendant attached was gold, it was shaped like the Asgardian crest, in the centre was a jade green pearl. She reached out and he ran his other hand over the pendant. It vanished from his hands into hers, just as the necklace made it to her hands. Olive came in and picked up the child, the necklace flew from her hands under the bed, the curtains were pulled shut and Freyr was gone from his eyes. Thor grabbed his brother and pulled him away, his body felt limp and he didn't fight. He just stared at the town house until it disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
